The first duel
by Hardart
Summary: "I fought my first duel when I was thirteen." Masamoto recalled a bit proud. "My opponent was called Arima Kibei. He was quite a well known swordman back then."


**The first duel**

Arima Kibei – a young samurai on his _musha shugyo_, who had made quite a name of himself. Rumours said that he was strong, very strong and that he swirled his sword as fast as furiously raging wind, which could cut a careless opponent in half. But rumours tend to be exaggerated, so it should be safe to assume that he was stronger than an average samurai and that his sword swirled as fast as rough wind. Of course, he could still cut person in half.

Like his latest opponent - who now lie motionless on the ground. Arima's _katana_ had made a clean cut through the man's shoulder nearly tearing off his whole right arm. Indifferent of poor man's quick, but cruel fate the spectators cheered Arima and were enthusiastic to see more action and more blood being spilled.

"Is there any other samurai, who dares to step forward and challenge me, the renowned Arima Kibei?!" Arima spoke voice full of confidence. Adrenaline was pumping in his veins. He felt he could do anything, fight against anyone - and win.

"I accept the challenge!" answered a youthful voice in midst of audience; filled with as much confidence as Arima's own. People made leisurely space to reveal a young boy to be the owner of voice. Boy could be fourteen years old at maximum. Not even near of coming age.

The samurai snorted quietly at boy and many spectators wouldn't even bother to hide their amusement. "You've got some guts kid, but seriously: Isn't there anyone willing to challenge me?" he looked around to see, if there was any samurai in the audience.

"I'm not kidding." young boy noted. He had just a fierce look in his pale amber eyes that there was no doubt the kid was death serious.

Moved by the boy's unwavering spirit "I respect your courage kid, but I won't fight against a child, who is not even properly equipped." nodding to _bokken_ in boy's _obi_. A wooden training sword had a huge disadvantage against a lethal long sword, which gleaming blade had experienced the taste of blood in many battles. "Just how old you even are…?"

"I'm thirteen years old." boy answered and retorts "Though honestly I think my age is irrelevant in this matter. You've already declared your challenge and I've accepted it. It would be disrespectful to take it back." he provoked the older male for a duel he wished.

The kid had a good point - it wouldn't be proper for a samurai to take his words back. And the brat's arrogant attitude surely pissed him of. Fine! If he wanted to have a duel then let him have one.

"Very well. But don't expect me to hold back because you're a mere child." he bowed to the child samurai.

And young male returned the bow "I'm honoured to hear that."

The audience, which had quietly followed the two samurais' conversation with great interest, now burst in cheers and shouts. Some cheering for brave boy or pitying that he would end up soon like the later opponents. And some wanted the older samurai to teach a lesson for impudent brat. A few just wanted to see blood flow; and it didn't matter whose.

They unsheathed their swords, took a battle stand and stayed still. Spectators held their breaths waiting for, which one to make the first move. Neither samurai wanted to make the first move. It was basic knowledge that the first move could show a flaw in technique. If your opponent used it for advance it could cause a defeat - or death.

Arima was twirling his sword in miniscule circle, all the time keeping his sword's _kissaki _at the height of his opponent's throat. It was a technique called Swallow Tail: the movement of sword confuses the opponent's eyes so that it's much harder to predict when the enemy attacks.

Youth seemed to be getting impatient from standing still and shifted his weight to right. As an experienced fighter Arima noticed this right away and recognized it to be perfect opening and executed a basic vertical upper cut. But the opening was too perfect – it was a sham. And as the kid dodged Arima's cut in progress he made a horizontal slash. Arima had to position his sword to an awkward angle to guard the attack, but he counterattacked quickly, which landed. Fortunately for boy - only his _kimono's_ sleeve got a small cut.

Two warriors spun around attacking, guarding and dodging like a wild dancers. The impact of when their swords hit against send few sparkles flying. The young boy had already proved himself a worthy opponent, but Arima had much more experience and a strength of a full grown man, which proved its usefulness when their swords met again and he used his size and larger body mass to press the kid down. The young boy leaped backwards to not get pinned down. Now both were circling each other like birds of prey.

Then Arima let out a loud "KIAI!" and rushed forward and slashed down in a great diagonal arc. Young samurai managed to guard the spectacular attack, but the force made him lose his grip from _bokken_ and it went flying.

The audience started to bellow: thinking the end of the battle was nearing. The young boy unarmed Arima assaulted a series of quick slashes and cuts, which boy barely could dodge while trying to take distance between them.

Unexpectedly the kid samurai rolled right pass Arima's feet and run to snatch his _bokken _and quickly spun around to block the attack from behind. Spectators again started to cheer for a sudden twist in the fate of the duel.

And again the dangerous and intense sword dance of death proceeded. Every cut and slash was guarded, avoided or deflected. But every time their swords met they both grew a bit more tired and they both knew that the crucial attack would be dealt very soon.

Arima took few steps away from the fierce young samurai and spoke "You've proved yourself boy. I must recognize your talent with the sword."

"You make it sound like you're giving up already." young one said with a cocky grin.

"But you've absolutely no talent in humility…" Arima murmured irritably. "I won't let this be an easy victory for either of us. That's why I'll bet everything for this final strike – prepare yourself!" he shouted bringing his _katana _high above his head.

"Let's bring this to an end at last!" the boy shouted in response and charged forward.

Everything happened so fast: Arima slashed down his sword with more speed and devotion than he had ever before. Right at the last moment boy side-stepped and he struck twice near the hilt of Arima's blade. And in the next moment – steel _katana _clattered on the ground and a wooden blade hovered an inch away from Arima Kibei's throat.

For a moment neither dared to move. Then the crowd began to cheer - not jus for the young samurai's victory against all doubts. The cheer was for both; for just a great display of fine swordsmanship.

The young boy slide _bokken_ back to his _obi_ and picked up the _katana_, which he handed over to Arima with both hands while bowing. "I'm honored to have my first duel against an opponent like you."

"No, I'm the one who's truly honored." bowing lower as etiquette demanded from a defeated side. "But may I inquire your name, young one?" finally rising his head from bow.

"I'm Takeshi. Masamoto Takeshi."

* * *

AN: Action really isn't my strongest genre. Not all... Hopefully it's atleast readable.

The summary is quoted from The way of the sword, chapter 48, page 300. (I translated it from Finnish edition so it may sound a bit different.)

Thank you for reading this and rates and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
